De cosas perdidas y sentimientos encontrados
by Cris Snape
Summary: Dennis Bishop ha perdido muchas cosas y siente que ya nada tiene sentido, pero le basta recuperar a una persona para que vuelvan las ganas de vivir. Historia escrita para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**DE COSAS PERDIDAS Y SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en los __**"Desafíos**__" del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. En esta ocasión, me he presentado al Desafío número 11, he escogido el Grupo 1 con el número 30 y dos números adicionales, el 101 y el 121. Después de que los moderadores echaran un vistazo a mis peticiones, me ha tocado escribir sobre __**Dennis Bishop**__ y utilizar las palabras __**pesadumbre **__y __**medias **__en algún momento de la historia. Tras explicar todo eso, sólo me resta esperar que el fic os resulte medianamente agradable. Besetes y hasta pronto._

* * *

Dennis Bishop ha perdido muchas cosas.

Cuanto tenía cuatro años, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente ferroviario, dejándolo completamente solo en un mundo hostil para los huérfanos como él. Podría decirse que encontró su lugar en aquel orfanato, bajo los férreos cuidados de la señora Cole, pero ya nada fue igual para el pequeño. Sus progenitores se habían ido para siempre y los cuidadores difícilmente podrían ocupar su lugar. Estaban demasiado ocupados vigilando a otros niños en su misma situación.

Cuando tenía seis años, perdió a un buen amigo. Dylan era tan huérfano como él, pero mucho más listo y guapo. Además, era un prodigio tocando el piano. Cuando aquel hombre de traje bien planchado y gafas de oro le escuchó tocar, decidió que sería una buena idea adoptarlo y convertirse en su mentor. Dennis, que siempre fue demasiado tímido, lamentó que su compañero de juegos se fuera para siempre. Por suerte, ella llegó poco después.

Amy Benson era una niña de su misma edad, de trenzas rubias, ojos castaños y nariz puntiaguda. Tenía una voz chillona y siempre peleaba con uñas y dientes para evitar que los demás le quitaran sus juguetes. Se le daba muy bien leer y hacer cuentas y también se había quedado huérfana. Era hija de una sirvienta y, aunque nadie se lo hubiera confirmado, del señor de la casa en la que trabajaba. El hombre no había querido saber nada de ella y su madre falleció de tuberculosis durante el invierno. Amy había crecido en una casa grande, había recibido una buena educación y tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Dennis hizo buenas migas con ella de inmediato, pero debía reconocer que era una niña cruel.

Que se lo preguntaran a Tom Ryddle, que llevaba toda su vida en el orfanato porque su madre había muerto al darle a luz. Si Dennis era un poco tímido y no demasiado sociable, Ryddle era un solitario en toda regla. Nunca hablaba con nadie, nunca había tenido un amigo y no parecía dispuesto a esforzarse por conseguirlo. Era un niño un poco raro y, en ocasiones, le ocurrían cosas extrañas. Por eso Dennis procuraba mantenerse alejado. Le tenía un poco de miedo, aunque jamás fuera a reconocerlo en voz alta. Amy, sin embargo, no temía a nada ni a nadie y siempre se burlaba de Ryddle.

Era ingeniosa, a Dennis no le cabía duda, pero a veces quería pedirle que dejara a los demás tranquilos porque, si ella estaba triste y enfadada después de perder a su madre, a los demás les pasaba lo mismo. Compartían la misma **pesadumbre** y debían mantenerse unidos para hacerse fuertes. Nunca llegó a decirle nada. Después de Dylan, Amy se convirtió en su nueva mejor amiga y no quería poner en riesgo los lazos que se acaban de formar.

Cuando tenía nueve años, Dennis Bishop perdió la infancia. No siempre era capaz de recordar lo que había pasado en aquella cueva, pero las pesadillas le acompañarían por siempre. Él no había querido seguir a Tom Ryddle a través de esos acantilados, pero Amy había insistido. Le llamó cobardica, le dijo que si no iba con ellos nunca más serían amigos, y Dennis temió que fuera a abandonarle. Cruel y todo, Amy Benson era una buena amiga. Gracias a ellas, ya no se equivocaba a la hora de hacer restas. Gracias a ella, tenía a alguien con quien compartir su pasión por los libros de aventuras. Gracias a ella no estaba solo en el orfanato, pensando constantemente en sus padres y en cómo hubiera sido su vida si nunca se hubiesen subido a aquel maldito tren.

Se dejaron muchas cosas en esa cueva. Dennis, las ganas de reír. Amy, la crueldad. Quizá hubiera sido mejor para los dos no volver a verse jamás, separarse para evitar que los malos recuerdos se hicieran presentes, pero la experiencia les unió aún más de lo que estaban. Sólo ellos podían comprender cómo se sentían. Sólo ellos podían sostenerse mutuamente para no caer y hundirse para siempre.

Cuando tenía quince años, perdió la virginidad. Con Amy, en el desván del orfanato. La señora Cole los había enviado allí para que limpiaran y organizaran un lugar eternamente caótico y habían terminado sucumbiendo ante sus deseos más primarios. Los besos habían empezado cuando tenían trece años y las caricias se habían ido volviendo cada vez más osadas, pero fue en ese cuartucho oscuro y polvoriento donde descubrieron sus cuerpos por primera vez. Mientras experimentaban juntos algo totalmente nuevo para ellos, pudieron olvidarse de la cueva, de los monstruos y de Ryddle, y recuperaron un poco de la inocencia de aquellos niños huérfanos que nunca debieron quedar atrás. Permanecieron largo tiempo acurrucados, desnudos y relajados, hasta que los gritos de la señora Cole resonaron bajo sus pies y tuvieron que apresurarse para no ser descubiertos en aquella tesitura.

Por desgracia, Dennis perdió a Amy cuando ni siquiera había cumplido los diecisiete años. No habían dejado de quererse y necesitarse, por supuesto que no. Sus almas estarían eternamente unidas y nada ni nadie cambiarían eso, pero cuando Dennis se puso su uniforme militar y embarcó rumbo a Francia, casi tan asustado como aquel día en la cueva, supo que todo se había acabado. Muchos chicos en su situación jamás regresaban a Inglaterra. Amy era una jovencita guapa e inteligente. La señora Cole había conseguido que empezara a estudiar Secretariado y tenía un futuro prometedor por delante. Más prometedor que el de cualquier niño sin padres.

Dennis no creía que fuera a esperarle. ¿Por qué, si estaba claro que su destino era sucumbir ante la metralla del enemigo? Y, aún así, cada día que pasó en el frente, pensó en ella. Soñaba que la guerra terminaba, que volvía a casa como uno de esos héroes de las películas que rara vez podía ver, y que abrazaba a Amy antes de darle un beso hambriento y repleto de amor. Soñaba con un futuro en común con ella, con sus hijos, con las noches sin pesadillas. Pero soñar era de idiotas.

Dennis no sabe cuántos años tenía cuando perdió las piernas. El tiempo en el campo de batalla no pasaba igual que en el resto del mundo y era incapaz de saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que le obligaron a convertirse en soldado. Sí recuerda haber corrido por aquel prado de hierba quemada y haber sentido la explosión bajo sus pies. Después de eso, nada. Porque ya no había nada ahí abajo ni nunca más lo abría.

La mina alemana le arrancó de cuajo las dos piernas a la altura de los muslos. Alguien le había dicho que estaba vivo de milagro, que no se desangró porque alguien tiró de él y logró subirlo a un vehículo, directo al hospital de campaña. Dennis pasó mucho tiempo allí, recuperándose y pensando que, quizá, hubiera sido mejor morir. Ya no tenía futuro. No tenía nada.

No ha hablado desde aquel aciago día. Se ha dejado hacer, simplemente. Las curas, las enfermeras dándole de comer, los doctores explicándole que existen formas de ser autosuficiente, incluso después de lo que le ha pasado. Ni siquiera le emociona el viaje de vuelta a Inglaterra. Para él, el nuevo hospital es igual que el anterior y no escucha a nadie. No le interesa saber que la guerra está a punto de terminar y que la victoria está cerca. No responde al militar de rango superior que va a visitarle para decirle que le van a entregar una condecoración a cambio de dejarle tullido de por vida.

Dennis sólo quiere que se callen. Lo ha perdido todo y nadie parece entender que lo único que quiere, lo único que podría hacerle feliz dadas las circunstancias, es morirse. Reunirse con sus padres y abandonar un mundo que sólo le ha ocasionado dolor. Dolor y pesadillas. Porque ya no sueña solo con la cueva. Ahora, las imágenes grotescas de la guerra inundan su mente, entremezclándose con el horror que Tom Ryddle creó para él y para Amy.

Y justo cuando la esperanza ha desaparecido para siempre, cuando siente que ya no hay razones para seguir luchando, Dennis recupera las ganas de vivir. Aparecen frente a sus ojos en forma de rostro femenino, hermoso y de facciones suaves y nariz respingona. Amy tiene el pelo rubio peinado con la elegancia típica de las damas y sus ojos están repletos de lágrimas. Dennis se siente mareado y cree flotar en una nube que le lleva directo a la inconsciencia, pero Amy le sostiene una mano y lo mantiene anclado a la realidad.

— Dennis —Susurra, acercando su rostro hasta que sus frentes están pegadas—. ¡Oh, Dennis!

— ¿Amy?

— Creí que estabas muerto —Escuchas el sollozo y sientes la caricia en tu rostro y, antes de que te des cuenta, estás llorando también—. Estás vivo. ¡Gracias, Dios mío! ¡Estás vivo!

Sí, está vivo, pero no entero. No hace nada cuando siente esos labios suaves y rojos en su rostro, ni tiene fuerzas para moverse cuando ella palpa su cuerpo para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, está allí, a su lado. Todo se le antoja maravilloso, como si el horror de los últimos años hubiera desaparecido. Sin embargo, no es así y tiene que hacérselo ver.

— Mis piernas, Amy.

Ella mira hacia abajo y sonríe. Dennis ignora si lo sabía antes, pero parece no importarle que ahora sea un tullido porque vuelve a besarle. Su boca sabe a lágrimas y a vida y el joven se deja llevar porque, diantres, está muy cansado de todo y de todos.

— No me importa, Dennis —Le dice al oído después de saciarse de él—. Sólo me importa que estés vivo.

— Pero yo… Soy un inútil, Amy. No puedo hacer nada, no sirvo para nada.

— No digas eso. Eres un hombre valiente y te quiero a mi lado para siempre. Me da igual todo lo demás.

— Pero Amy…

No le deja hablar, ni ese día ni durante las semanas siguientes, cuando sus visitas son diarias y muy largas. Se sienta a su lado, junto a la cama, y le habla del fin de la guerra, del Londres en ruinas que le espera cuando abandone el hospital y, sobre todo, de sí misma. Le dice que es una de las secretarias de uno de los ministerios, Dennis no recuerda cual. Le habla de sus planes de futuro, de la casita que se va a comprar, de todo lo que harán cuando estén juntos. Y, una vez más, el joven se deja llevar y termina recostado en la cama de una de las pocas pensiones que siguen en pie en la ciudad.

Amy tampoco le deja hablar ese día. Pide ayuda a otros inquilinos para que lo suban a su habitación y no parece importarle que un par de señoras la miren como si la consideraran una casquivana. Amy ha recuperado el genio gracias a la guerra, pero Dennis aún no las tiene todas consigo. Quizá, siente un poco de esperanza cuando ella le habla de un amigo que fabrica prótesis y que podría hacerle unas piernas nuevas. Le promete que encontrarán un trabajo para él, que serán felices y, entonces, sin que sea apenas consciente de lo que pasa, se coloca sobre él y le besa.

No son besos repletos de alivio, como los del hospital, y carecen por completo de inocencia. Amy tiene muy claro lo que quiere de él, pero Dennis no está seguro de poder dárselo. No sin sus piernas. Ella le sonríe, comprendiendo sus temores, y le insta a quitarle las **medias** porque es algo que siempre le ha gustado, desde que hicieran el amor por primera vez. Y mientras se besan y se acarician, redescubriendo unos cuerpos que han cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, Dennis siente que ha recuperado al amor de su vida. Quiere a Amy más que nunca y, aunque esté asustado y tenga pesadillas, confía en el futuro.

Tienen que ser felices. Se lo merecen.

* * *

_Esto es un dramón en toda regla, pero me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la parejita porque creo que Amy y Dennis están hechos el uno para el otro, sobre todo después de lo que Ryddle les hizo. Para cualquier comentario, ya sabéis cómo proceder. Besetes y hasta pronto :)_


End file.
